Germany
Germany, officially the Federal Republic of Germany, is a c ountry in Central and Western Europe, lying between the Baltic and North Seas to the north, and the Alps to the south. It borders Denmark to the north, Poland and the Czech Republic to the east, Austria and Switzerland to the south, France to the southwest, and Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands to the west. Germany includes 16 constituent states, covers an area of 357,386 square kilometres (137,988 sq mi),[4] and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. With 83 million inhabitants, it is the second most populous state of Europe after Russia, the most populous state lying entirely in Europe, as well as the most populous member state of the European Union. Germany is a very decentralized country. Its capital and largest metropolis is Berlin, while Frankfurt serves as its financial capital and has the country's busiest airport. Germany's largest urban area is the Ruhr, with its main centres of Dortmund and Essen. The country's other major cities are Hamburg, Munich, Cologne, Stuttgart, Düsseldorf, Leipzig, Dresden, Bremen, Hannover, and Nuremberg. Its default leader, Gisela Kermel, is a caricature of real life German Bundeskanzler Angela Merkel. Strengths * Being part of the European Union and NATO, Germany has plenty of allies, near and far, some being very powerful militarily, such as the United States of America, France, the United Kingdom and to a lesser extent, Spain and Italy. * Also has very good relations with non-NATO, non-EU countries with relatively strong militaries, such as Australia, Israel, Canada, Switzerland, South Korea, Ukraine and Japan. * Produces a surplus of these products for export: Household Appliances (the only other countries on Earth that export this good are Italy and Sweden ), Automobile Construction, Chemical Industry, Pharmaceutical Industry, Tire Industry, Aeronautical Construction and Sugar Beets. * High retirement age, which is best left alone and the people easily placated by high retirement pensions instead. * Multiple nuclear powerplants and advanced economy favours secret nuclear weapons programs. * Starts off the game already producing its own Conventional Submarines, Fighter Planes, Helicopters, Missile Launchers, Nuclear Submarines (the only other country that exports this piece of military hardware at the game's start is Russia), Other Surface Ships, and Tanks and Armored Vehicles. * Having a base in Afghanistan makes for easy involvement in any war involving Iran, Pakistan, India or China. * Lower debt as a percent of GDP than neighbouring countries. Weaknesses * Declining population means that despite a high retirement age, you still have a lot of pensioners to pay for, and also, few young people enter the workforce each year, hindering public sector staffing, economic growth and military recruitment. * Like all developed countries, its construction speeds are low. * Most of Germany's nuclear power plants simply happen to be near cities, necessitating the evacuation of cities if their nearby nuclear powerplant melts down. * Need to import raw materials, fuels, labor and most agricultural products. * Your popularity is at risk if you get kicked out of the WTO, NATO, the European Union, G20 or G8. * Powerful countries like Russia and China as well as oil suppliers like Iran, Venezuela, Libya and Syria have very poor relationships with Germany. * Due to European Union nations jumping at the opportunity to aid each other in war, this creates an unintended risk of wars caused by friendly fire. 02:22, April 11, 2019 (UTC)LUCA286 (talk)